


The Next Stage

by emmie796, ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Phase 7 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- Shifters, Breastfeeding, Bullying, DO NOT COPY, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Middle School, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: A sequel to Howl for Me.10 years later, Tony, Steve, their kids, and their pack are basking in the fact that HYDRA is no longer a threat. But now they’re dealing with new troubles. A gaggle of Teenagers. Follow the pack as they learn to adjust to having a whole bunch of young adults dealing with school as well as a few other surprises!
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Phase 7 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677130
Comments: 46
Kudos: 103





	1. A brand new day

**Author's Note:**

> Shadows: Oh, would you look at this! It’s the sequel!! Who’s excited! I know I am. So, join us on this wild ride and I hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> Emmie: We’ve made a sequel to Howl for Me guys! This will be more light-hearted than Howl for Me but there will be some tense moments in later chapters but I hope you guys will enjoy the sequel.

“Peter! Get your ass down here! Breakfast is ready!” Shouted Tony from the bottom of the staircase. 

It was the first day of school for the year and it was always stressful. Wrangling 7 teenagers was never easy and Tony and Steve had their work cut out for them. With the triplets now being 15 and the quads being 13, there was a LOT going on with everybody.

Peter came running down the stairs followed quickly behind by Sarah and Fawn who were running just as late as their brother was. Morgan, Rowan, River, and Sparrow were already at the table munching on some pancakes and fruit that were there on the table. Pepper and Happy’s kids were there as well having already gotten ready for school due to Pepper’s insistence on getting everything ready the night before. Tony and Steve had tried to follow in her lead for many years but had never gotten the hang of it.

Seeing the pups getting ready for school always made Tony and Steve happy. They were glad that the world was growing out from the thumb of HYDRA. They were glad that the pups were getting to go to school and get a proper education, unlike Tony, had. Tony had learned everything from books he’d stolen away. He couldn’t be happier that his pups had a better youth then he had. 

Seeing his pups almost all grown up was hard for Tony. He remembered giving birth to them all those years ago. He remembered the cave where he gave birth to Sarah, Peter, and Morgan. He remembered finding out he was pregnant the first time. He remembered all his pup’s first shifts. He remembered nursing them and watching them all learn to walk. It was hard to believe that the seven teens in front of him were once so small. 

A lot had changed in the past 10 years and not just how big the pups were getting.

Tony and Steve had finally gotten married and not just mated. Because large public gatherings had come back into fashion now that people did fear of HYDRA attacks, Tony and Steve took the opportunity to have a wedding like the ones they’d read about in history books. Like the weddings before shifters even existed. 

They wore matching silver rings with the others’ names engraved on the inside. They were simple but meaningful. The wedding itself was nice. They got to dress up and exchange vows and they redid their matting bites. This was a new tradition that was becoming a thing. The world had changed so much and it was time for some new traditions to be made.

Another thing that had changed was the fact that they were all growing older. Tony was now 35 and had some stress lines and Steve was pushing 40. He was slowing down a little bit and had decided to grow the most glorious beard Tony had ever seen. Tony may or may not have used that beard in some bedroom fantasies.

The rest of the pack was growing older as well. With everyone in their last 30s and 40s, none of them really went out to fight anymore. And it wasn’t like they needed to. Things were so much safer now and they’d found jobs and established themselves. With Pepper and Natasha’s help, Tony and Rhodey had started the world’s first non-HYDRA tech conglomerate. They helped get phones and computers to the masses now that the technology was actually being made and developed and not hidden away by Nazis.

They called the company Stark Industries because it had all been Tony’s idea. Unfortunately, that had brought his father and the old pack out of the woodwork. They tried to discredit Tony’s work because he was an Omega. It was hurtful and having to see his father again didn’t help things much. Luckily Steve was there to help defend him from the bastard.

During that same altercation, they managed to get Stane arrested for his ties to HYDRA and selling out Tony. New York finally had a working police force post HYDRA. It was lead by an Alpha named Nicky Fury along with his deputies Maria Hill and Phil Coulson. They were pretty cool. Steve and Bucky ended up working for them.

So, with the world healing and SI making serious bank, the pack was able to move into a massive mansion. One big enough where each pup had their own room and the same with the adults. All the pups had a great time painting and designing their rooms. Each one was finally able to show off their individuality. It made everyone smile seeing the pups so happy. 

Fuck, Tony could hardly believe how big they were getting. Peter was almost as tall as Tony now. All of the triplets were and the quads were quickly catching up. Tony had no doubt that they would all have some height to them. Steve was six feet tall so it wouldn’t really be a surprise. Although, it made Tony a little bit sad that his pups could no longer all fit in his arms. He missed them being small. 

All too soon, breakfast was over and the kids were scrambling to get their things ready. Tony and Steve helped them make sure that they had everything in some semblance of order. They almost had to deal with a meltdown when Fawn couldn’t find her favourite fidget toy. Luckily River found it under the couch so crisis averted. 

“Come on pups! The bus is here!” shouted Steve from where he stood by the front door. 

There was a mad dash and a chorus of “Bye Mom” and “Bye Dad” as the pups ran out the door and got on the bus to their school. It was a smaller one and housed both a middle and high school in the same building. The pack stood by the door and waved as the pups left for their first day of classes. Tony had to try and hold back some tears. He always got emotional on the first day of school. 

“They’ll be fine Tony. They always are.” soothed Steve once the bus was gone. 

“I know. But I’m their mom. I’m allowed to worry.” 

The pair went back inside and hoped that they all had a good day at school. They both knew all of them would be ok. 


	2. New Year, New Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: This chapter’s a bit on the short side but it’s still awesome! Happy reading!! 
> 
> Emmie: Here’s the 2nd chapter, hope you guys will enjoy it.

The school bus pulled up to the building and everyone on was getting off. The high school kids headed off in the direction of the high school section of the building and the middle school kids headed off in the direction of the middle school section of the building. 

The triplets and the quads had now gone their separate ways for the day.

Since the school wasn’t very big at the moment, the triplets and quads ended up sharing classes with each other. You think that sharing classes with your siblings would be embarrassing. For the triplets and the quads, sharing classes with each other became normal to them and they actually enjoyed it. Plus with the school systems still being reworked in this new post-HYDRA world, class sizes fluctuated and anybody who had siblings close in age often shared classes with them. It was normal. 

Throughout the day, all 7 pups got used to their classes that they would be having for the year. In one of the classes that the triplets shared together, Peter had met someone that he instantly connected with and made friends with. 

Peter met the kid he was partnered with for a project named Ned. Peter was surprised to find out that Ned was Beta just like him. They met in Chemistry which they both love since they’re into science stuff. For Peter, Ned was the first person he became friends with outside of his pack so it was really special to make a friend like him. 

During the rest of the day for the triplets, they were getting used to the classes for their sophomore year of high school. Sarah, Peter, and Morgan are already thinking about graduating from high school. It was only the first day of the new year and they were already bored with it. Sure they were aware that school was an opportunity that neither of their parents had ever had. But still, being stuck sitting for most of the day while someone droned on and on for almost six hours just wasn’t fun for the normally rambunctious teenagers.

For the quads, their day was a slight bit different. Sure it seemed like that being in 8th grade would be easier than 10th grade but that wasn’t the case. Being in their last year of middle school, the quads would be preparing for transitioning to high-school throughout the year. Right now, all of them were stuck in an English class to which they would rather watch Thor and Sam chop wood than be in such a boring class.

The class itself wasn’t inherently bad. It was just because it was the first day and their teacher was rambling on and on and on about what the year would look like and what books they would be reading. Well, at least with such a large pack there was always somebody to help with homework. 

The quads’ day continued in much the same fashion. Go to class, get the syllabus, listen to the teacher talk and talk and talk. By the end of the day their binders were full of things that needed to be signed by their parents. The same went for the triplets. At least the quads were allowed to shift into their wolf forms for a bit in gym class to let out some pent up energy. The triplets had no such opportunity.

All of them were relieved when the bell finally rang. They raced out of their classes, grabbed their things, and made their way out to the bus that would bring them back home. The bus ride was long because the Stark-Rogers pups didn’t live in the inner city area like most of the other pups. Their place was where upper Manhattan used to be almost 100 years ago. The only reason they lived there was because their pack was so large and influential. They needed space and the inner city didn’t offer that. So, they just had to deal with the long bus ride. 

The second the bus stopped outside of their house, the pups ran off towards the front door. Everyone was waiting there to greet all of them. Thomas and Samantha ran to their parents while the Stark-Rogers pups ran to theirs. Every last one of them was chattering about their day. 

Tony and Steve were watching all 7 of their pups interact with Pepper and Happy’s kids. They were filled with joy to see their kids grow up and have the childhood they wished they had themselves. 

Once everyone was inside and washed up, it was time for dinner. At the table, each pup got the chance to talk about their day. There was a lot of talk of heavy backpacks, annoying classmates, and boring teachers. Pretty much everything that was expected on the first day of a new school year. The adults just sat and listened to each pup give their story. With so many pups it was important they each got their turn. 

But the excitement of the day was quick to catch up to everyone. And, once the small amount of homework was done, it was time for the tired pups to head off to bed leaving the adults to their own devices. 

“So… The pups are down for the count and I know for a fact that you're done work for the day.” began Steve as he and Tony closed the door to their bedroom. “How about a little…” Steve grabbed at Tony’s ass causing the Omega to blush and smile. 

“I like your way of thinking.” smirked back Tony and Steve pulled him into a deep, searing kiss. 

They made sure to lock the door that night. 


	3. Soccer balls and science experiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Yay! It’s time for a new chapter to help cut the boredom of being stuck inside. I hope everyone’s doing alright. I hope y’all are ok. Either way. Enjoy! 
> 
> Emmie: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, there is also the appearance of two characters that I have been wanting to show up since Howl for Me. Enjoy!

With the school year officially started and the kids were all settled in, it was time for all of their extracurriculars to start for the year. And boy was that a long list of activities to keep track of. It didn’t help that almost all the pups were in something different.

Three days a week after school, Sarah had track practice. She was on the school’s team and ran 100m, 400m, and 4 by 1 relay. Sarah was a very strong runner and had placed very well at track meets since she started in middle school. She was one of the best at her school and was aiming to make it to the regional championship this school year. 

Peter wasn’t much for athletics. He was a bright young man and spent his after school time doing academic activities such as the new robotics club that SI sponsored with his new friend Ned, and band. Peter had taken up the drums when he was given the chance. The pack was pretty sure this stemmed from Peter’s love of banging on pots and pans with wooden spoons when he was just a little thing. With those two activities, Peter was occupied three days out of the week. One day for robotics, two for band. 

Morgan was just as smart as Peter, but she also liked to get out and run around. She also had a competitive streak a mile long that 100% came from Tony. So, they put Morgan in soccer. It took her a while to get her footing with it, but after a few years, Morgan had rightfully earned her place as captain of her school’s team. Tony and Steve were very proud of her. Morgan had practice

Rowan was another one of their pups who wasn’t much for physical activity. He was in the art club that met Fridays after school. Like Steve, Rowan loved painting and drawing. When he was little Bucky once found him painting the walls of the living room like a forest. A bit of an abstract forest, but Rowan was only five at the time and it was amazing for his age. Just for that Steve sometimes took to calling Rowan his “mini-me” and they’d just sit down and draw together.

River, although identical to Rowan, wasn’t good as art at all. He was more athletic and on the track team alongside Sarah. River did pole vault and had practice twice a week. At first, Tony and Steve had had some concerns about their son flinging himself into the air on a very bendy pole, but after seeing how happy River was when he was at practice, they supported him all the way.

And last but not least were Sparrow and Fawn. They did club cheer five days a week. They did the kind of cheerleading with all the throws and pyramids and flips. It wasn’t the same as school cheer. It was on a whole different level. The girls loved it and it really helped to boost Fawn’s confidence. Sure, she was still more silent and she still had anxiety that she was being treated for, but it never failed to make her smile when she was flying up in the air while performing stunts. 

So, you can see that with so many activities going on it was hard to keep track of everything. Tony and Steve had taken to keeping a board on the front door with everyone’s activities, dates, and times listed so nobody forgot.

But in the absolute chaos of everybody having some sort of activity, The pups almost failed to realize that there were some new kids on the scene in some of their extracurriculars.

Wanda and Peitro Maximoff. 

Their mother, Magda, was on the school committee and their father, Erik, was a construction worker who worked on building new infrastructure around the city. He wasn’t home very often because of this. They weren’t exactly the nicest of kids. The twins were a year older than Sarah, Peter, and Morgan and were new transfers to the school. None of the Stark-Rogers pups knew much about them other than the fact they had moved there from Poland and were lynx shifters. That and the fact that they weren’t exactly nice. 

Sarah and River were the first to discover that fact. Pietro, the eldest twin, was on the track team and ran some of the same races as Sarah. Obviously they didn’t compete directly against each other being different ages and genders. But Pietro seemed to take offence that Sarah was a very strong athlete. It didn’t take long before the two Alphas were butting heads behind the coaches back.

What started as a small rivalry very quickly escalated into something much more. Now, Sarah was just as stubborn and strong as her dad, but she also knew from her mom that sometimes it wasn’t good to really get into physical altercations. But even she had a limit. The trippings, the mess up shoes, the shoves in the hallway, the fucking name-calling. It really wasn’t fun to deal with. 

Although, the straw that broke the camel's back and caused Sarah to lash out didn’t have anything to do with Sarah at all. It had to do with Pietro making fun of River for fumbling a vault. Now, Sarah, being the eldest sibling out of the whole family, didn’t take too kindly to others messing with her little brothers and sisters. So, she did what any sane teenager would do. 

She started a fight in the nearby woods after school. 

“Hey, asshole! Leave my brother alone!” shouted Sarah once she had the other Alpha cornered and alone. 

“Why should I. He’s a stupid Omega. Can’t even make a 1-meter vault.” sneered Pietro and Sarah’s blood boiled. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” snapped Sarah and Pietro smiled. 

“I said he’s a stupid Omega.”

“Alright. That’s it. After practice. You and me. In the backwoods. I won’t let you get away with saying such things.” 

“Alright. I’ll be there.”

Practice ran for another half-hour after that. The whole time Sarah was glaring at Pietro. And she wasn’t the only one glaring. Morgan and Sparrow had been hanging around on the bleachers waiting for Sarah and River to finish up their practice. They were free that day and they often waited for the others so that their parents only had to make one trip to pick them all up. They had heard the whole exchange. 

The second practice was over, Sarah sent River to go get changed while she went into the woods. Morgan and Sparrow followed close behind. As promised Pietro was waiting and ready to fight. 

“Couldn’t even fight me one on one? Needed to bring along your useless sisters? How pathetic.” Sneered the teen and Sarah sneered right back. 

“No, they’re just here to make sure I don’t fucking murder you.” 

And with that, Sarah threw the first punch. It landed right on Pietro’s nose and sent the other Alpha reeling back. Punches were thrown freely after that. The fight only lasted a minute but by the end of it, both parties had a black eye, bloody nose, and a split lip.

“Leave my brother alone!” spat Sarah one more time as Morgan helped her up. 

“Whatever.” and with that Pietro was walking off to meet with his sister. 

Morgan and Sparrow helped Sarah over to the locker room so she could get cleaned up. The blood was mostly gone after but the bruises remained. None of then said much as they walked up to the school parking lot and met up with River who was already waiting there with their mom beside the truck. The second Tony saw Sarah’s face he want running over to check her over. 

“Sarah sweetie! What happened? Are you alright?” worried Tony as he held his daughter in his arms. 

“I’m fine mom. I uh… I took a spill while running with the tether.” spoke Sarah. She shot a look at her sisters. There was no way in hell that they were going to let their mom know that she’d started a fight. 

The rest of the evening Sarah was pretty much smothered by her parents because she was hurt. It was only a little bit annoying.

Meanwhile, while Sarah, River, Morgan, and Sparrow were dealing with Pietro, the other’s were dealing with Wanda. 

Wanda was in the art club along with Rowan. Rowan initially didn’t care about this arrangement. He just showed up and worked on his art. Sometimes Peter would pop in during his robotics club to pick up things like paint and decorations for the robotics kits they worked with. Once a week Fawn would pop in on the day she didn’t have cheer just to sit and read. She liked how silent and calming the room was. 

Well, it was silent and calming. Until Wanda fucking Maximoff showed up and caused a disturbance. 

It started with small infractions. “Accidentally” playing loud music without headphones. Spilling some paints and purposefully snapping some communal items. Those things could be written off as Wanda being a brat. But then it got personal. 

Very, very personal. 

Their art teacher, and the teacher in charge of the art club, Ms. Danvers, had been out of the room when the first incident happened. Rowan had been hard at work on his newest project. He was painting a picture of his entire pack all together as a study of proportions and spacing. So far he’d only gotten the preliminary sketch done on his absolutely massive canvas, but he was pretty proud of it. Well, he was proud until Wanda opened her mouth. 

“Well, that just looks like shit.” sneered the Beta from where she was seated next to Rowan.

“I’m sorry?” asked Rowan as he looked over at her. 

“It’s too crowded. Too many people. Looks messy.”

“It’s… it’s my whole pack.”

“Well then maybe you need to get rid of some of them. Large packs are useless anyway. Maybe then your art will look better.” 

And that comment cut a little bit too deep for Rowan. He was always sensitive about his art. After all, he was really the only artsy pup in his family if you didn’t count Peter with his band classes. Rowan was a sensitive soul, just like his mom and he really didn’t do good with confrontation. So Rowan just frowned and spent the rest of the time just staring at his canvas hoping that it would somehow look better. 

Wanda’s comments didn’t get much better after that. With some encouragement from Ms. Danvers, Rowan went on to actually painting his work. It was a slow process that wasn’t helped by Wanda’s comments. She only ever seemed to go at Rowan when the teacher wasn’t in the room and the other kids weren’t listening. So, there was nobody to stop her from saying scathing remarks about his art. 

But the moment when things went too far happened just a few days after the other pups had their confrontation with Pietro. Wanda must have been in a really bad mood over her brother getting beat up because she was more than ready to taker her anger out on poor Rowan. 

Peter and Fawn only caught the end of everything, but from when they say, it was bad. They walked into the room to pick up Rowan and saw their brother in near tears as he looked at the massive black smear of acrylic paint that covered most of his canvas. The looked over at Wanda who was at the sink washing black paint off of her hand an that was enough to tell them what had happened. Neither of them really knew what to do. This wasn’t a situation where they knew how to handle it. All they could do was help Rowan clean up and take him home. 

Rowan spent the night hauled up in his room. He refused to come out. 

So, with everything that had happened in the last couple of months, that night, the remaining Stark-Rogers siblings met up together in Sarah’s room to figure out what to do. The whole thing with the Maximoffs was getting out of hand. Like, really out of hand. Like this was no longer something they could handle on their own. They were getting hurt both physically and emotionally because of those two. So, there was only one solution to finding an actual solution. 

They’d need to tell their parents. 


	4. Family Time Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Things are happening! Who’s ready for things? It’s a good one this time around. Enjoy!! Also, it’s Emmie’s birthday today! Happy Birthday!!!!! 
> 
> Emmie: Here’s to a new chapter while we are all stuck at home.

While all 9 pups in the house were working themselves throughout the school year, the adults in the mansion were also working. 

Thor and Sam worked in construction which is why they were able to build the extension to their old mansion before moving into their current one. They were really good at the job, gaining a reputation across the city for their expertise. 

Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, Natasha, and Happy worked at Stark Industries. Tony was the founder of the company but didn’t feel like taking the position of CEO so he handed that to Pepper. Tony took the position of CTO where he would be developing basically all of the tech that Stark Industries would be selling to the public. Rhodey also worked in RnD alongside Tony. They worked great together and didn’t cause too many explosions. Although Pepper would disagree with that statement. Happy was in charge of security at Stark Industries and he did a great job of it. And finally, Natasha was in charge of legal and she was ruthless. Nobody wanted to mess with SI after she’d gotten done with them. 

Steve and Bucky were happy with their jobs. Working for the new police force gave them a way to use their protective instincts. It also had the added benefit of them being able to take in HYDRA sympathizers who just wanted to cause trouble. 

Bruce continued to work as the pack doctor. With so many members it was important they had a doctor on hand to keep everyone healthy. Especially the more accident-prone members. Clint came in with some sort in cut or bruise at least once a week. Speaking of Clint, he’d taken the job of teaching archery to kids. He absolutely loved his craft and was always excited to share it with others. Plus Clint working had the added benefit of getting him out of the house where he was even more messy and troublesome than all nine pups combined. 

And finally, there was Loki. He’s opened up a book shop that sold just about every kind of book you could think of. Loki felt at home surrounded by books in his little shop. He’d spend his days reading and writing among the piles of books when he wasn’t helping people find things.

Having jobs kept the pack busy and satisfied. But even though everyone was busy, Tony and Steve still noticed that there was something going on with their pups. 

After their babies went to school for the day, Tony and Steve just sat at the table in the dining room with cups filled with coffee. They were both just staring at their cups of coffee before Steve decided to speak up.

“Tony, something is going on with our babies. They’re not socializing as much with us before they started the school year and are acting strange. I’m very worried about them.” Steve said as he brushed his hand through his hair before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I’m feeling the exact same Steve, I know something is up but I want to be able to approach our kids at the right time so they’ll actually talk about why their behavior is odd lately,” Tony said as he put one of his hands on one of Steve’s hands that were holding his cup of coffee. 

“I’m feeling the same way Tony but I feel like we should wait for them to come to us so they don’t feel pressured to tell us anything,” Steve spoke before taking Tony’s hand that has his wedding ring on it up to his lips and kissing it. 

It was hard to believe that their 10 year wedding anniversary was coming up after the school year is over for their kids. They were together for 7 years beforehand and the wedding they had was further proof of how much they loved each other. Before they’d both met each other, they’d never thought they would find THAT mate that would complete their souls. They couldn’t wait to celebrate their anniversary in June with their whole family. 

But speaking of said family, they really were worried about their kids. They weren’t used to seeing them so quiet and Tony was positive that he’s heard Rowan crying in his room with the others the other day. He hadn’t said anything because they seemed to solve the issue at hand, but it was still worrying. They just wanted to make sure their sweet pups were alright. 

Luckily they didn’t have to wait too long for the pups to come to them. 

It was 3:30 PM in the late afternoon and their kids would be coming home from school that day. Both Tony and Steve stood by the kitchen as they waited for their babies to walk in the door as normal. Pretty soon, all 9 kids walked in the door and sat their backpacks down at the dining table before plopping down on the living room couch. 

After they all had a quick after school snack, all 7 of Tony and Steve’s kids finally found the courage to talk about what has been happening at school.

“Mom...Dad...there’s something we need to talk about.” Sarah began speaking.

“There are these 2 kids that are older than Sarah, me, and Morgan,” Peter spoke.

“They have been causing a nightmare for all 7 of us,” Morgan spoke. 

“These two kids are Pietro and Wanda Maximoff that we share classes or activities with,” Rowan spoke.

“We’ve encountered them recently and they’ve been giving us a lot of trouble,” River spoke. 

“Pietro made fun of River about how he was landing his jump in pole vault and Wanda insulted the painting Rowan made of us all together,” Sparrow spoke. 

“Then a few weeks ago, Sarah had enough and kicked Pietro’s ass after practice. It was at the same time as when Pietro insulted River and said some not so nice things.” Fawn spoke. 

When their kids told them this, Tony and Steve were just shocked. They were finally told the reason why the kids were acting strange. 

“What were the insults said?” asked Steve worriedly. He really hoped they weren’t that bad. 

“Pietro called River a stupid Omega and Wanda ruined Rowan’s painting that he made of us all by smearing black acrylic paint all over the canvas,” Sarah spoke as she looked at the twin boys who still seemed to be upset from what happened to them.

When their babies told them the horrors that they went through, Steve was immediately angry but kept his emotions under control. Tony went immediately into BIG MAMA mode, all he wanted to do right now is cry and hug all of his pups together so no one would be hurting them again. 

So that’s what he did. Tony gathered all his pups close and just hugged them. He couldn’t fit them all in his arms anymore but he sure did try. Steve, on the other hand, worked hard to calm his scent down so that he too could comfort his pups without worrying them.

“We’ll figure this out.” soothed Steve as he looked at all his pups. “We’ll figure this out. We’ll get all the information and we’ll go to the principal. I won’t let you guys suffer through this. I’ll keep you safe.” 

All the pups nodded and curled up around their parents. They knew that they were loved and protected with them. Nobody could hurt them as long as their Mom and Dad had their back. They’d figure out how to fix this together. Always together.


	5. Embrasse Moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Who’s ready for smut time! That’s it. That’s the chapter. It’s all smut with only the tiniest bit of plot if you’re really paying attention. So, all aboard the smut train! Choo! Choo! The title is from the song [Je te laisserai des mots by Patrick Watson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chWW-sdnSDM)
> 
> Emmie: WHO’S READY FOR SOME PORN?!?

Tony normally kept a very detailed schedule when it came to his heats and Steve’s ruts. Over the years, the two had become synchronized so they really only had to keep track of one timeframe every six months. Their cycles were like clockwork and it allowed the two to take time off as they needed. It had been this way for about a decade. 

Which was why the fact that both Tony and Steve were three weeks early was a little bit concerning.

Neither was really prepared for what was going to happen. They normally got all the supplies they needed for their heat and rut the week before. But everything came on so suddenly that they hadn’t had time. Steve had had the wherewithal to grab snacks and drinks before the hormones got too much and he had to seclude himself and Tony away in their room. Their packmates could watch their pups for the next four days. They’d be well taken care of.

Once Steve was back in the room he and Tony pretty much threw off their clothes. Steve had slammed Tony onto the bed and rolled his mate onto his stomach. He crawled down his body and drank in Tony’s scent. It was sweet with just a hint of something spicy, like honey mixed with cloves. He practically pulled Tony’s legs apart and went straight to licking up Tony’s slick. He was already so wet it had Steve trying to suppress the growl growing in his throat.

“Steve… Steve…” moaned out Tony as Steve ate him out. Steve just growled and continued his ministrations.

Steve was very much a giver during his rut. He got off of getting Tony off. His protective Alpha instinct loved seeing his mate scream in pleasure. He loved seeing all the different ways he could get Tony off. He loved seeing all the different pleasures he could give to his mate. Nothing made him feel more satisfied.

With Tony writhing and moaning loudly beneath him, Steve found that he couldn’t quite hold back his own needs anymore. And he knew for a fact that Tony needed this as well. So, Steve sat up and pulled Tony’s hips closer to his. He ran his member over Tony’s hole, coating it in the slick that was flowing before he pushed inside his mate in one fluid motion. 

“God. Fuck. Tony. Still so tight for me. Such a good little Omega. So good for me. All wet and tight. Just for me.” growled Steve as he started a brutal pace. 

The sound of skin on skin and the scent of pure sex filled the room. Steve had practically laid himself across his mate and was nipping around his bonding mark. He moved his body with fierce precision, drawing out screams from his mate. His balls were slapping so hard against Tony that it was almost painful. But, Steve’s mind was so foggy with his rut and Tony’s scent that it didn’t matter. He just needed to be with his mate as they got off. 

“That feel good Omega? You feel good with my cock deep inside you? You need my knot Omega? Fuck! Gonna knot you so good. Gonna fuck you so full of my cum.” growled Steve as he bit down on Tony’s bonding mark causing Tony to shiver and tighten around him. 

“Alpha… Alpha… please.” whined Tony as he tried to push himself back on Steve’s thrusts. 

“Please what?”

“Please knot me.”

And who was Steve to say no? He very quickly started speeding up his thrusts while simultaneously pushing in deeper and deeper into Tony. His cock was hitting Tony’s prostate dead on with each thrust and Tony was screaming with each little movement. They were lucky that their area of the house had been vacated. 

Tony came first that night. He always did while he was in heat. It made knotting easier and even more pleasurable for both parties. Tony came screaming Steve’s name into the pillows as Steve’s knot popped and he bit down on Tony’s neck to keep himself grounded. The two lovers collapse onto the bed and Steve rolled the two onto their sides so that they could be a little bit more comfortable. They laid there in each other’s arms catching their breath for a little while. Tony had his head turned so that he and Steve could share little kisses that in theory, would take the edge off while they were knotted together. 

The kissing only served to amplify things. 

“Fuck. Such a needy little Omega. Such a sweet thing that’s all for me.” preened Steve as he felt Tony push himself further onto his cock. Tony just mewled in response and Steve grabbed his hips in a bruising grasp. 

Steve started moving Tony back onto his knot. The motion had them both moaning with furrowed brows and screwed shut eyes. Steve even moved one of his hands down to palm at Tony’s cock. Tony was putty in Steve’s hands. His Alpha was doing nothing but bringing him the most exquisite of pleasures and it was causing his mind to fog up with a mixture of need and deep contentment. 

Both of them came again not long after they’d started. Everything was just so sensitive and their respective heat and rut were driving them insane. But, being able to finish with each other helped take the edge off. There wasn’t much talking as they laid there on the sweat-soaked sheets in a blissful haze.

They managed to get a little bit of sleep after that. But just a little because they were both up and making love again four hours later. 

After three days, the deep fog of heat and rut had finally been lifted from the pair. They could finally breathe easier and rest. They very desperately needed rest. Three days of almost non-stop sex was enough to tire anyone out and neither were young anymore. They slept for a total of 14 hours before they finally got up to get clean and eat. As they were cleaning up the room from their escapades, Steve and Tony discovered something a little bit worrisome. 

They’d forgotten to use condoms the entire time. 


	6. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Good things are happening! We all need some good things right now so enjoy!!! 
> 
> Emmie: Here’s to another chapter guys. Hope you all enjoy it.

About 3 weeks after the intense heat session Tony and Steve had at the same time, Tony was in the bathroom of his and Steve’s room throwing up in the toilet. When they were going through their heat and rut together, both were so caught up in the thought of wanting to fuck so bad that they forgot to wear condoms.

Tony has this feeling, so during lunch-time, he headed out to the store to buy a few pregnancy tests just to be sure. He arrived at the store and headed over to the feminine/Omega hygiene/care aisle. Tony didn’t know if he was or not but his instincts told him to put his hand over his belly. He looked down and sort of smiled. Tony picked up 3 pregnancy tests, bought them, and headed back to work at Stark Industries. 

Now that Stark Industries was HUGELY successful, Tony had the company move into this giant building that houses the employees that work for the company. It worked out great for everybody involved. SI now had more space to make newer and better technology for the masses then anybody had before. Well, before HYDRA took over 100 years ago and royally fucked up the entire world. But things were getting better. Now the normal, everyday person could access a computer and information. It made Tony proud that he had a hand in getting things to where they were. 

But that was besides the point. 

Tony spent the rest of the day with the possibility of pregnancy floating around in the back of his mind. He kind of hoped that he really was pregnant. Sure, he wasn’t as young as he used to be, but he was also pretty damn young when all his other pups had been born so he wasn’t too worried about his age. Plus, Tony knew for a fact that Steve would be excited if he was pregnant. The prospect of pups always made Steve giddy and overprotective. 

Once Tony got home for the day, he all but ran to the bathroom in his and Steve’s room. He was lucky Steve wasn’t there. He was picking up the pups from their after school activities so Tony had a bit of privacy to take the tests and get an answer.

Once he was inside the bathroom, Tony unboxed all 3 pregnancy tests and laid them out on the sink. He took out a disposable cup and peed into it. The thought of him being pregnant possibly was such a wonderful feeling. 

Tony sat the cup on the sink and picked up the first test. He took a deep breath before doing all 3 tests. Tony sat all 3 tests on the sink counter before exiting the bathroom for 5 minutes. 

5 minutes...5 minutes is all that it will take for Tony to find out if he was pregnant or not. Tony was pacing around the bedroom as he stared at the tests nervously. These 5 minutes felt like forever. After 5 minutes had passed, Tony went back into the bathroom and looked at what the 3 tests said.

Positive...all 3 test results were positive! 

Tony couldn’t believe what he was seeing...he was PREGNANT! He and Steve were expanding their family yet again. Tony pondered on how he would tell Steve the news but he decided on telling him after their pups had gone to bed.

Not long after, Steve came home with the pups from school and started to work on dinner. The choice for dinner tonight was pizza from Marco’s Pizza. You see...having 21 pack members in the house calls for a LARGE number of pizzas to order. Steve ended up ordering 20 pizzas, 6 salads, 7 servings of chicken wings, and 10 2-litres of pop. When dinner arrived at the mansion, Steve made sure to give the delivery person a HUGE tip for having to deliver their order. 

Steve sat the entire order on the dinner table to which every pup in the house came running down the stairs as soon as the food arrived. All 9 pups grabbed a few of the pizzas and some 2-litres of soda and headed off somewhere in the mansion. After the kids grabbed the food, all the adults grabbed plates, forks, and cups before sitting down at the dinner table. 

Pepper and Natasha had some pizza with veggies on it, Thor and Sam had some pizza with 3 types of meat on it, Clint, Bucky, Bruce, Happy, and Steve had some pepperoni and sausage pizza, Tony just had some cheese pizza, and finally, Loki who had the weirdest pizza toppings, according to everyone else. Loki had pizza with anchovies, pineapple, green peppers, and onions. Seeing all those toppings on a pizza made everyone else at the table sick. The salads are then dished up and given to Natasha, Pepper, Tony, Sam, Steve, and Loki. Everyone served their drinks for themselves and began to chow down on their delicious meal. 

All of the pack enjoyed the meal they had and were preparing to go to bed. Pepper and Happy checked on their twins, Thomas and Samantha and saw that they were asleep. After that, they made their way to bed. Tony and Steve checked on all 7 of their pups, saw that they were asleep. They then made their way to bed.

Before they went to sleep, Tony had a surprise for Steve.

“Hey Steve, there’s something that I want to show you before we go to sleep,” Tony said as he went into the bathroom to grab something.

Steve just sat on the bed under the covers waiting for his husband to come back out.

Pretty soon, Tony came out of the bathroom with a white box with a bow on top and handed it to Steve.

“What is this?” Steve questioned while looking at Tony.

“Just open it dear,” Tony insisted. 

Steve looked at the box and undid the bow. After taking off the bow, he opened the lid and saw tissue paper inside. After moving the tissue paper out of the way, Steve stared at what was at the bottom of the box and couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

There were 3 pregnancy tests. Steve took out all 3 of them and looked at what the results were. Steve covered his mouth in shock and looked at Tony.

“Tony...are you really…” Steve started to say.

“Yes Stevie dear, I’m pregnant,” Tony spoke as he put both of his hands on his belly. After he said that, Steve pretty much melted in happiness.

Steve shifted into his wolf form, which became more majestic looking now that he was older, and tackled his mate to the ground. He licked at Tony’s face before moving down to move his shirt out of the way before licking at Tony’s stomach. His Alpha side of him couldn’t wait to see his mate grow heavy with his pups once more. 

“That’s enough Steve, I would like to go to bed now,” Tony spoke as he got up and went under the covers but not before Steve jumps on the bed and licks Tony’s stomach again before shifting back to his human form. 

Both of them couldn’t wait to tell the rest of the pack that Tony was pregnant but wanted to be sure that Tony was progressing safely since he is older than when he had their previous pups. But they started to buy stuff in secret. There were a couple of extra rooms in the mansion that they could use. They bought diapers, clothes, bottles, pacifiers, toys, and cribs. They also got maternity clothes for Tony when he started to show more.

It was the 3rd-month mark of Tony’s pregnancy when they were ready to share the news with everyone. Tony and Steve decided to share the big news with their pups first. When the rest of the adults were at work for the day and the pups were home from school, Tony and Steve called for the pups to gather in the main living room. 

“So all you adorable little buns probably wonder why we called you to the living room…” Steve spoke as he had his arm around Tony.

“What are you going to tell us?” River questioned as he sat in between Rowan and Sparrow.

“You guys are going to be big brothers and sisters again,” Tony spoke as he held his stomach with both hands.

When all 7 pups heard the news, Peter, Morgan, Rowan, and Fawn erupted into such joy. They were about to cry knowing that they were having a brother or sister. River and Sparrow expressed their excitement in a different way. Both of them hugged each other and smiled at their mom and dad. 

But Sarah felt different about the news compared to everyone else.

While her younger siblings were up and bouncing with joy, Sarah was still sitting on the couch and it looked like she was not happy. She got up from the couch, shoved aside her parents, and headed back to her bedroom. 

Steve and Tony just watched their oldest child disappear to wherever in the mansion. 

“I’ll go talk to her and set things,” Steve said to Tony before heading off. 

In Sarah’s bedroom, there were many different things found around. For once, the many different sports medals she’d earned, some books that she got from her mom, some posters of some athletes, and some other things she found interest in. 

Right now, Sarah is just laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. When her parents said that there would be another family member joining them, she didn’t feel too happy about the news. She had grown adjusted to the family she had for the past 10 years and didn’t like that there was going to be someone coming into the family she’s known for a while.

Then suddenly someone knocked at her bedroom door, bringing her out of the daze from staring at the ceiling. 

“Who is it?” Sarah asked. 

“It’s Dad Sarah sweetie. I wanted to come to talk to you about something.” 

With that being said, Sarah sat up on her bed not long before her dad came into her room and sat next to her on the bed.

“Are you ok sweetie? You didn’t seem happy when your mom and I told you and your siblings that there would be a new addition to the family.” Steve said while his daughter had her head in her hands.

“Well dad, I’ve gotten used to this family I’ve had for the past 10 years and now that there’s a new person joining the family that I’ve known for a while, I’m just not happy with it.” 

Steve listened to what his daughter had to say and rubbed her back while doing so.

“I understand how you feel Sarah, but I want you to know something. When your mom was pregnant with Rowan, River, Sparrow, and Fawn, you were up and protective of them when they weren’t even born. When you were 3, you hugged your mother’s stomach and kissed it. You were protecting your brothers and sisters before they even arrived. When they were born, your Auntie Nat walked over to see them and you had a temper tantrum since someone was getting close to your newborn brothers and sisters. You may not know it Sarah but as the oldest, you’ll have another younger sibling to take care of and love dearly.”

As soon as her father said that, Sarah then smiled. Maybe the new edition to the family will be amazing and she can teach them how to kick ass. Now thinking about what to do next, Sarah got up from her bed and went to go find her mother.

Tony was sitting at the dining room table working on a crossword puzzle book drinking some milk. Sarah saw her mom sitting at the table from behind and was hesitant on approaching after how she acted earlier. 

“Mom?” Sarah spoke to which Tony turned around and looked at her. 

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Sorry about earlier. I just felt upset that the number of people in the family was changing after it’s been the same for over 10 years. But I gave it some thought and I’m excited about the new family member.” 

When his eldest child said that, Tony’s heart warmed up and got up to hug her. 

“I’m glad you’re excited Sarah, you’ll be a great big sister to the new family member.” 

They both hug one more time before Sarah headed to bed.

The next morning, the whole pack is gathered in the main dining room eating breakfast before the pups headed off for school. Bruce had cooked up an amazing breakfast for everyone today. Right when everyone had finished eating, Steve and Tony decided to break the exciting news.

“Before we all head off for the day, Tony and I have some exciting news to share.” smiled Steve as he turned towards Tony. All eyes are on Tony right now.

“Steve and I are having another baby.” Tony smiled as he held his stomach with both hands.

“Gees Steve, are you trying to create an army that will take over the world one day?” Bucky said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

“Don’t be a party pooper, Barnes. Anyways, I’m so happy that you’re having another baby. Can’t wait to throw a baby shower.” Pepper said as she walked over to Tony and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“Thanks, Pepper, we’re looking forward to when that day comes.”

Later that day when Tony lays down for a nap due to the pregnancy, Steve laid beside him with his hands on Tony’s belly which fills him with pride that he’ll see his mate grow heavy with pups again.


	7. Use your words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Here’s some fluff for the Endgame anniversary. We all need it. Enjoy! 
> 
> Emmie: Here’s a new chapter to celebrate the 1 year anniversary of Endgame. We all need something to keep us happy after that movie.

Tony’s pregnancy progressed just the same as his other ones. The pups were healthy so far and Tony wasn’t doing terribly. Sure he felt aches and pains along with morning sickness, but of the trade-off was healthy pups then he’d take it. 

Like with his other pregnancies, Steve was just as protective. Whenever possible he was at Tony’s side offering comfort, massages, and snacks. Tony never said no to snacks. At night Steve would shift into his wolf form and curl himself around Tony. He felt so warm and protected. Those nights Tony slept better than ever. 

Then there was the almost obsessive amount of time Steve spent with his hands over Tony’s slowly growing baby bump. Steve just loved to lay his hands there and whisper endearments to Tony. He told Tony it made him feel closer to his mate and pups. Tony couldn’t help but agree. He’d grown up in a loveless pack. He was happy that he had a loving family of his own.

But unfortunately, things weren’t all sunshine and daisies. The bullying their older pups were enduring was only getting worse and more frequent. More often than not one of the pups would come home from school or their extracurriculars upset and sometimes crying. Tony and Steve hated seeing their pups like this. Tony especially. Some of the things that the pups said they were being called hit a little close to home. Tony had grown up being called just about every slur for an Omega in the book. He hated that his pups were experiencing that as well. He just wanted to stop it but didn’t have anything concrete. 

Well, not until Morgan came home with a black eye and tears streaming down her face. 

It was absolutely heartbreaking to see his pups in pain. Tony almost cried as he held his daughter in his arms while she explained what had happened. Apparently she’d been walking out of the girls’ locker room just after soccer practice when Wanda Maximoff had said some very inappropriate things to her. When Morgan had rebutted She’d gotten punched in the face.

This was absolutely the last fucking straw in an unfortunately long line of straws. 

That night Tony found Erik and Magda Maximoff’s contact information from the school registry and sent them off a message. They needed to talk about what was happening. Steve was 100% on board with this course of action. He wasn’t afraid to go all Alpha male and angry to protect his pups. His pups and mate were his entire world. He hated seeing them hurt and if he had a way to stop the hurt then he wouldn’t hesitate to step in and stop it. 

A meeting was quickly set up and soon enough Steve and Tony were waiting in an empty boardroom at SI to sit down and talk to the Maximoff’s. 

When they arrived Tony took a moment to take stalk of their appearance. Erik was a tall man with reddish hair and a shark-like grin whereas Magda had mousy brown hair and a snooty look on her face. Tony could already tell where some of their children’s problems were coming from. As well, Erik was an Alpha while Magda was a Beta. That would explain why their kids said so many nasty things about Omegas. If there wasn’t one around and the parents had not so great views on them. Once the two sat down across from Tony and Steve’s the conversation began. 

Well, it wasn’t much conversing as it was yelling. Magda was aghast that anybody would think her darlings anything other than perfect. Erik was more stoic. He didn’t interject as much and it was clear that his mate was the one running the show. It was an odd power imbalance and it made Tony and Steve feel a bit uneasy. 

“Look, we just want your pups to leave ours alone. That’s all we’re asking for.” spoke Steve as he looked over the couple. 

“And I’ve told you that Wanda and Pietro haven’t done anything to warrant this. They are my little angels. They would never do the things you’re accusing them of.” snapped Magda. Her voice sounding like a broken wind chime. 

“My daughter came home with a fucking black eye! Two of my sons are continually being harassed! My pups are coming home crying! They’re scared to do the things they love! My youngest is having panic attacks! I want your pups to leave mine alone NOW!” shouted Tony. He was absolutely fed up with the situation. He was tired of his pups hurting and he needed this fixed NOW!

“Well, it’s not my fault that you have so many weak Omega pups. Even your Alpha and Beta pups are weak. You should be ashamed.” snarked Magda and everyone’s jaws dropped. Even Erik’s. Well, that certainly explained why Wanda and Pietro used such horrible anti-Omega rhetoric. 

Tony was speechless as he listened to the words leaving Magda’s mouth. He felt absolute fury but also fear. He’d grown up listening to those kinds of words. I’d been at the hands of Alphas and Betas who believed them so wholeheartedly that Tony had almost died from their actions. Steve could tell that Tony was getting pulled deep inside his head so he took it upon himself to work out the problem at hand. Tony didn’t need any stress with him being pregnant and all. 

“First of all,” started Steve as he stared Magda down with a death glare. “I don’t appreciate what you’re insinuating about our pups. Also, that kind of attitude towards Omegas is dangerous, old fashioned, and almost verbatim what HYDRA believed. I won’t let you get away with saying such things about my pups. Second, if I hear about one more incident involving your pups and mine, we will go to the principal and if need be I’ll talk to the other police officers I work with to resolve this. I refuse to see my pups get hurt anymore.” snapped Steve as he stood up from his seat and stared down the Maximoffs’. 

Magda just crossed her arms and got up from her seat. 

“My pups are innocent. They’ve done nothing wrong. It’s your pup’s fault for being weak and useless. Now come along Erik. We have things to do.”

And with that Magda flounced out of the room with a swish of her overlarge skirt. Tony and Steve half expected Erik to follow right on her tail but they were surprised to see the man linger behind. 

“I want to apologize for my mate’s behaviour. It’s not alright. I’ll talk with Wanda and Pietro. This is the first I’m hearing of this kind of behaviour. I’ll make sure they stop or there’ll be consequences.” Spoke Erik and the two looked surprised. They hadn’t been expecting that but it was a welcome surprise after the yelling that had just taken place.

“Thank you,” spoke Steve as he shook the other Alpha’s hand. “We appreciate that. Tony and I just want to make sure our pups are alright. You can understand that. They’ve been through enough already.”

The three left with a deal for the Stark-Rogers pups to be left alone. Tony and Steve just hoped to hell that it would work.

They got lucky. They got really fucking lucky. By some miracle, the bullies started to back off. It wasn’t really all at once. Neither Tony nor Steve expected that to happen. Not with someone like Magda pulling the strings. But things did get better. The pups were able to go their sports without getting beat up. Fawn was able to calm down more in the hallways. Rowan was back to painting things he loved. It felt amazing to see the pups happy again. Sure, school was still stressful but seeing the pups smile. Actually smile! It was one of the best feelings in the world.

Time continued to pass and things were better now that the pups were happier. Tony’s pregnancy was progressing as normal. He and the pup were healthy and that seemed to ease a lot of the stress that had begun to fester in the mansion. 

When Tony was six months along, Bruce called him down to their inhouse medical office form an ultrasound. He’d been getting them routinely since finding out he was pregnant so this was nothing new. Tony was just excited for this one because they were going to attempt to find out what they were having. The last few scans hadn’t been successful and Tony was hoping for an answer thing time.

Tony hopped up on the bed and pulled up his shirt while Steve held his hand. They waited in anticipation as Bruce got the machine going and began scanning around with the wand. The entire time Tony and Steve were watching the screen with rapt attention. They loved watching the images from the scans. They didn’t get that with Tony’s first pregnancy because they were running from HYDRA, so they treasured moments like this one. 

“Well you two, I have an answer for you.” Smiled Bruce as he started packing away the equipment.

“So… What are we having?” asked Tony with a smile. He was practically vibrating with anticipation and Steve wasn’t doing much better. 

“Congratulations! It’s twins! A boy and a girl.” announced Bruce and Steve pulled his mate into his arms to kiss him senseless. Both of then had wide smiles plastered on their faces. This was amazing news! A boy and a girl. One of each. Perfect new little additions to their family. They couldn’t wait to tell everyone.

Everyone was excited when they told them that night over dinner. Even Sarah was excited now that she’d gotten over her issues with change. She was even going to help Steve and Rowan paint the nursery.

A week later both Tony and Steve had the day off work and they found themselves cuddled together in bed. Steve was wearing an old, ratty shirt and was curled up around Tony’s baby bump while Tony wore a cute cream coloured maternity sweater that Steve had gifted him. Steve absolutely loved spoiling his very pregnant Omega. The two were just lounging together when an idea came into Tony’s brain.

“We need to start thinking about names for these pups. We can’t just call them “Baby Boy” and “Baby Girl”. 

“Well, what were you thinking?’ asked Steve as he snuck a hand under Tony’s sweater and let his hand draw little patterns over the baby bump. 

“Maybe we each pick a first name and then switch for the middle names. Make it fair.” 

“That’s a great idea sweetheart.” smiled Steve as he kissed his mate.”Did you have any ideas already?” 

“Maybe Damien for our little boy. It just… It just seems right. Like he feels like a Damien when he’s kicking.” smiled Tony as he rucked his sweater up and intertwined his hands with Steve’s. 

“I love it.” smiled Steve as he leant down and gave the baby bump a little kiss. “Hey, what about Lillian for our baby girl? It’s a sweet name for our sweet baby.” 

“That’s… that’s perfect. We have a Damien and a Lillian. Now what should we do about middle names?” asked Tony and Steve smiled back. He had the perfect one for Damien. 

“I kind of want Damiens middle name to be Joseph, after my father. He was a strong man who loved my mother and me deeply. I want Damien to love like that too.” spoke Steve a bit shyly and Tony pulled him into a kiss. 

“It’s perfect. Damien Joseph. It has a nice ring to it. Now, what about Kathryn for Lillian. Lillian Kathryn sounds like a very sophisticated name. Something classy for our little princess.” smiled Tony and Steve continued smiling back. 

“I love it. Damien Joseph and Lillian Kathryn. Fits right in with the rest of our pups. They’ll be so loved. I just know it. They’ve got so many brothers and sisters and a large pack. None of our pups will ever go without love.” 

And that was true. The pack that they had forged all those years ago was filled to the brim with love and acceptance. It was the perfect place to grow up and thrive. It was everything Tony and Steve had wanted when they were pups and they were so glad they could provide that for their growing family. It was perfect. 


	8. Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: It’s pup time! Emmie did a lot of research for this chapter and it’s sooooo good! Give it a read. Enjoy!!
> 
> Emmie: BOY was this a difficult chapter to do. I had to do SO MUCH research for immersion therapy and at-home water birth. I hope it is accurate to how they’re actually done. Thanks and have a good read guys.
> 
> Song for this chapter may have been inspired by Mamma Mia.

Ever since Tony and Steve spoke to the parents of Wanda and Pietro, the lives of their pups had improved greatly. Sarah had gone to a regional track meet and had won the gold, Rowan had won an art contest with a painting of the Manhattan skyline during the night. River had made it to city finals for pole vault, Morgan was doing exceptional in school and had a 95 average, it got Tony happy that one of his pups was reflecting him in knowledge and succeeding so well, Peter had entered a robotics competition and won 1st place with a robot that he built to flip pancakes which sure won over the hungry judges and was just behind his younger sister in academics with a 92 average, Fawn and Sparrow were doing pretty well in school now that Wanda and Pietro had backed off, both of them were currently in All-Star cheer and were preparing for nationals. 

Ever since they had the big problem of their lives fixed, Tony was able to focus on his pregnancy. The past couple of months were pleasant now that Steve and Tony didn’t have to worry about their babies being harassed. Tony and Steve were thrilled that they were having twins and even more thrilled since they were having a boy and a girl. 

Currently, Tony was in the kitchen cooking lunch. He was making a meal for him and Steve which was steak, mashed potatoes, and some green beans. Tony is also wearing a plaid maternity shirt with some black stretchy pants. As soon as he placed the plates of food on the table, Tony stretched his arms out and then put his hands under his belly. The twins would be arriving any day now. Before he sat down in his chair, Tony felt some feather-light kicks against his hands. As soon as he sat down in his chair, he heard someone come in through the front door and it turned out to be Steve. Tony got up and hugged his mate who did the same. When they backed up, Steve put his hands on Tony’s large belly and was full of pride. Their twins would be here very soon.

Come sit down Steeb, I made us lunch.” Tony said as he gestured to the table.

“Sure sweetie, I’m quite hungry,” Steve said as he and Tony sat at the table and started to eat their meal.

It doesn’t take them long to eat their meal and Tony took the dishes and put them in the kitchen sink. As soon as Tony put the dishes in the sink, he starts to feel some sharp pains. Right when that happened, Tony grabbed ahold of his stomach with both hands and took some deep breaths. He also let out some audible grunts to which Steve hears as a result.

“Tony, are you alright?” Steve fretted as he rushed to Tony’s side.

“I think...the twins...are coming. Need to get to the birthing suite.” 

“Let’s go dear.” They then head over to where Tony would be having the twins. As they made the journey to the birthing suite, Tony was looking back on how they came to the decision of how Tony would be giving birth to the twins.

_ With the birth of the twins happening in a few months, they weren’t sure what method Tony would use to give birth to the twins. That’s when Tony himself came up with the idea of having a water birth so he could have the twins and try to get over his fear of water. When Tony spoke of the idea, Steve was a little worried when he thought back to when he found Tony in the HYDRA building all wet and shivering. But after some thinking, Steve trusted Tony’s decision of how he wanted to give birth.  _

_ They then started to look for proper therapists that specialize in helping people with fears. After a few days of searching, they found the therapist that would be helping Tony work on his fear so he could give birth to the twins. For the first few times that Tony went to the therapist, Steve joined along with him. As his Alpha, Steve was worried about Tony all the time so he went to the first few therapy sessions to make sure that he was ok during them.  _

_ In the first session Tony had, he was asked about how he felt in his birth pack. For Tony, this was a hard thing to talk about. Every thought or memory he had of his birth pack was that he wasn’t treated with any respect at all. Every single member of his birth pack had said some cruel things like saying that an Omega had no useful purpose other than to service the other pack members and bring Alphas and Betas into the world. Another thing that was talked about was how bad the treatment from HYDRA was when he was taken. Tony spoke about how they drugged him, beat him, waterboarded him, and tried to mate with him. After speaking about that, Steve took his mate in his arms and hugged and kissed him while he cried a little bit.  _

_ After a couple of sessions, Tony’s therapist brought up the idea of immersion therapy to help Tony with his fear of water since he wanted to go for a water birth. When the therapist brought up the idea of immersion therapy, both Tony and Steve were worried. Steve was worried the most, his mate was pregnant and he couldn’t bear seeing him get stressed or hurt.  _

_ “Will immersion therapy hurt my mate?” Steve fretted as he held his mate closer to him. _

_ “Not at all Mr. Stark-Rogers, the plan with immersion therapy is to gradually introduce Tony to water in small steps. Like he won’t start by being in water, he’ll learn to be around water and then work up to being in a small body of water.” _

_ As soon as the therapist said that, Tony and Steve were relieved a little. They knew that the process of immersion therapy would be slow and gradual.  _

_ “Another thing about the beginning stages of immersion therapy is that we have someone close to the patient be with them to assist in the stages of working up towards doing this on their own.” _

_ Tony and Steve went home that night and thoroughly talked through all the information that they were given. They needed to make sure that this was the right path to take for the safest outcome. Tony’s safety and happiness was the priority. He would always come first.  _

_ But, in the end, they did come to a decision. A week later, Tony and Steve were back at the therapist’s office to start in on his immersion therapy. It was slow going at first. Despite it being years, the trauma Tony had endured was still fresh on his mind and they had to take that onto account. But nobody really minded that it was taking a while to make any progress. Healing takes time and everyone is different. At least Tony was taking steps in the right direction.  _

_ But, Tony was making progress. By the end of a month, he could be in the same room as shallow pools of water. Steve was so incredibly proud of his mate. Tony was so strong. Not only was he a survivor, but he was also an amazing mother to their pups. Tony was the strongest Omega in the world in Steve’s eyes.  _

_ And the progress continued. There were a few setbacks, sure. But things like that happen. Because Tony was pregnant they needed to keep his health on their minds and if Tony needed a break or to stop for the day, they did.  _

_ But in the end, it worked. It was a long process with loads of tears and hugs and fear, but it worked. Tony could stand to be in small bodies of water without feeling anxious or sick or get stuck in a flashback. Tony was glad his story was one of success. He was tired of going about his life with fear simmering in the back of his head. _

Tony was pulled back into the present when another contraction hit him as him and Steve got to the door of their birthing suite. Once inside, Tony changed out of his clothes and put on a black nursing bra. In this stage of labor, Tony didn’t want to be wearing much before he got into the birthing pool.

While Tony was changing, Steve was busy setting up the birthing pool. Like with the birth of their quads, they wanted to have a private birth for the twins. A few weeks before, Bruce sat down with both Tony and Steve to talk over what they needed to know, The water had to be at body temperature so it wasn’t too cold for Tony to push and not too hot where it could be painful. The room temperature had to be at a comfortable setting, have heated towels ready, and make sure to eat and drink water.

Pretty soon, Steve has the pool filled with warm water that would be above Tony’s waist. And just in time since Tony felt his contractions got closer and stronger so it was time for him to get in the birth pool. When he got into the pool, Tony felt the pressure from the contractions lighten so he relaxed a little bit. Another thing that Bruce suggested for them to do when Tony went into labor is to have snacks and drinks with them in case Tony was either hungry or thirsty. 

About 1 hour later, the pups came home from school and had tossed their backpacks on the floor of the living room. But something was odd to them, their parents usually would be there to welcome them home from school but they weren’t there today. With Fawn, not seeing her parents where they would usually be when they come home from school made her anxious.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., where’s Mom and Dad?” Fawn said as she took out her fidget cube.

“Sir and Captain Rogers are in the birthing suite. Sir is currently in labor. They will come get you all once they are ready to have visitors.” The A.I. said. 

When the A.I. said that, all 7 pups fell silent and looked at each other. Their mom was in labor and their new brother and sister would be coming soon. Also, they worried about the pain their mom must be in at that moment but they knew their father was there to keep their mom safe. They then started to get excited for the arrival of their new siblings. Every one of the pups went off to make something for their new siblings.

While the older pups prepared things and fretted over the situation, Tony’s labor was progressing. 

Tony was coming up on the 6 hour mark of labor. After about 2 hours had passed, Tony got out of the birth pool and started to walk around the room. All of the labor was really energy draining on Tony. Thankfully Steve was there to help him throughout the process. 

“I really want this to be over Steve.” Tony grunted as he hunched over on the floor holding his stomach. Steve then went over to him and gave some back-massages. 

“You’re doing great sweetie, just think that our twins will be here soon. Our little Damien Joseph and Lillian Kathryn.” Steve spoke soothingly.

“I know Steve but it still hurts even after having 7 kids.” 

“After this, we’ll have 9 of them.”

This went on for another 12 hours before Tony reached the 18-hour mark of labor. At this point, Tony was a mess and wanted this to be over so he could finally meet his twins.

Right now, Tony was walking around the room with Steve to help with loosening his muscles. Suddenly, Tony felt a trickle of wetness flowing down his legs. At first, both Tony and Steve were a bit worried but it didn’t alarm them immediately. It was when Tony started to feel sharp pains happening very fast and getting more intense.

“Steve...I think...it’s time…” Tony grunted as he had Steve walk him over to the birthing pool.

“Don’t worry babe, it will all be over soon. We will have two little blessings with us soon.” 

Steve checked the temperature of the water to make sure it was at body temperature and helped Tony get in it to relax. As soon as he got in the tub, Tony then started to focus his energy on the ability to push when he could. Pretty soon, a contraction hit Tony HARD and that told him it was time to push these kiddos out.

“Steve, it’s time to push now. You better be FUCKING READY!” shouted Tony as the pain got worse and worse.

“I’m getting the towels ready sweet cheeks, be right there.” said Steve as he got the towels heated up again and brought a few diapers over.

When Steve came over with their supplies for the time being, Tony had another contraction hit him hard. Tony could feel one of the pups slide down his channel and near the opening. 

“AHHHH!” Tony screamed as he felt the pup slide out of him and into the water. Tony reached down into the water and pulled the pup out of the water as they heard the first cries of their brand new baby.

“It’s a boy! A beautiful Alpha boy!” Steve cried when he wrapped a towel around his newborn son’s body and cut the cord. Steve saw that his son had the same light hair he had. Pretty soon, their loud Alpha son had calmed down and just in time too since Tony felt another strong contraction and that meant the other twin was ready to come out. 

“Steve, better have a towel ready for me. This girl is coming out quick.” Tony grunted as he felt another contraction hit him. He felt the last pup slide down his channel and out into the water where Tony picked up the baby and both of them heard the most beautiful cries coming from their last pup.

“It’s a girl. A beautiful Beta girl.” Tony said as he watched Steve hand him their boy and took their girl as he cut the cord and wrapped her in a heated towel.

They were here. Their twins were finally here. Both of them then switched the babies they were holding so they could bond with each of them. The twins then started to get a little fussy and that had Tony thinking they were hungry. 

Tony handed their girl back to Steve and took off his nursing bra before signaling Steve to hand him the twins. Tony brought the twins to his breasts and they latched on very fast and started to suckle the milk.

Both Steve and Tony watched in awe as they watched their brand new babies feed from their mother. It sure was a beautiful sight to see.

“Our little Damien Joseph and Lillian Kathryn Stark-Rogers. Fuck they’re perfect..” Steve said as he watched his little twins’ mouths worked around their mother’s nipples. He was already in love with the two. 

After about 5 more minutes had passed, the twins unlatched and Tony put his nursing bra back on. Steve took the twins from him and helped him up and out of the birthing pool and walked him over to the bed where Tony got under the covers and sat up against some pillows and gave him the twins to hold in his arms.

“You think it’s time for the kids to meet their new siblings?” spoke Tony as he looked up at Steve.

“Yes, they’ve waited a while for them. J.A.R.V.I.S., tell the pups that their new brother and sister are ready to meet them.” Steve spoke to the A.I. as he dug out 2 white pacifiers and put them in their babies’ mouths. 

“Right away Captain Rogers.” The A.I. said. 

The couple had about 5 more minutes together before they heard a knock at the door to the birthing suite and the 7 pups came in the room with the things they made for their new brother and sister.

Sarah made a little book to be read to the babies, Peter made a little cute robot that the twins could play with, Morgan made little hats for each of them, Rowan made a piece of art of baby zoo animals, River made 2 stuffed animal wolves, Sparrow made little hats, and Fawn made little booties.

When they saw the babies in their mother’s arms, all 7 pups felt soft at the sight of their new brother and sister. But Rowan was the one that was the most adorn to them. He approached his mother and softly whispered  _ “Hi there” _ before both twins were seen yawning.

“Do you want to hold your new brother and sister Rowan?” asked Tony as he gestured the babies to his son.

Surprised, Rowan sets down the gift he made and brushed his hands on his shirt before his mother handed him his new siblings. When he had a hold of his new brother and sister in his arms, Rowan just melted in the adorableness that they were. Then something that he didn’t expect was to see them open their eyes and look at him. Rowan was just in shock that his brother and sister opened their eyes to him.

“That’s amazing Rowan, you got to see your new brother and sister open their eyes for the first time,” Steve said while smiling proudly at his son. “But let your brothers and sisters have a chance to hold them now.”

Rowan then passed the babies off to Sarah who was amazed at how adorable they were, she felt 100% different about having new family members compared to when her parents announced the news. Sarah then passed them off to Peter who was also taken back with the sight of his newborn siblings. Morgan then got to hold the babies and she was excited for the day when she would get to play with them. Then River got to hold the babies and he wanted to cry at how pretty they were. Sparrow was next to hold the babies and she was like the rest of her siblings and that they were really adorable. And finally Fawn got to hold her new siblings and she was just star-struck at her new family members. After she held them for a bit, Fawn then handed the babies back to their mom.

The Stark-Rogers family was now a family of 9. 3 Alphas, 3 Betas, and 3 Omegas, a perfect amount of each. Tony and Steve finally have the family of their dreams.


	9. Settle in the blankets of our hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Bit of a shorter chapter here guys as things start to wind down. I hope y’all like it. 
> 
> Emmie: Hope you guys like this fluffy chapter Shadows came up with. We’re nearing the end of Phase 7

Adjusting to having two very small pups around the mansion wasn’t hard for the pack. Everyone was happy to help out if they were needed. Because Damien and Lillian were still so small, Tony and Steve remained home with them. Tony was on maternity leave and Steve’s work was nice enough to let him have a few months off to help and bond with his pups. Everyone understood how important it was for new pups to bond with their parents. 

Everyone absolutely loved the new pups. Tony and Steve’s older pups were always ready to help out with their new brother and sister once their school and other activities were done. It was summertime so they didn’t have to do much. Just a few summer essays and sports practices for the ones who still had them. 

Sarah and Fawn were always the front runners wanting to help. Their Alpha nature pushed them to protect their most vulnerable pack mates and they just wanted to keep them safe. Plus neither were really going to give up the chance to play with Damien and Lillian. None of the pups were. 

The other members of the pack were just as helpful. Pepper and Happy’s two pups were always able to help around the house if needed. Sam and Bruce cooked amazing meals. Bucky and Rhodey played the part of uncles very well. Thor and Clint would play games with everyone. 

They were all happy. 

As the summer continued on, Steve did some thinking. Despite being the pack Alpha, he wasn’t the main breadwinner for the pack. That was Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, and Natasha. They ran SI and did amazing things. And well, Steve was a cop. He didn’t really need to work to provide for the pack. And that got Steve thinking about early retirement. He wasn’t getting any younger. His three eldest pups were graduating this next school year. His four middle pups were starting high school officially. He had two very small pups at home and Tony would need to return to work eventually. Maybe the best help he could give would be to stay at home with Damien and Lillian. 

So, he brought it up with Tony.

“Hey Sweetheart, I’ve been thinking. Maybe it’s time I retire so I can stay at home with the pups.” spoke Steve one evening. They were both just sitting in bed and unwinding from the day. Both of the twins had been rather colic and it had been a team effort to get them down for the night. 

“And what brought this on?” asked Tony as he cuddled in closer to his mate.

“It’s just… your work is important and you’ll have to go back eventually. Our pack is very well off and I’m not getting any younger. I want to stay home with Damien and Lillian. I want to help our pups by being at home. And I know you’d like to stay at home with them full time as well but I also know that you’d go insane if you couldn't invent. I just… I’ve felt like I’ve been fighting and working for so long. I want to rest now.” Spoke Steve. 

It was silent for a moment as Tony pondered what Steve had said. It made perfect sense that Steve wanted to just stop and stay at home. He’d spent his whole life fighting HYDRA before he even met Tony back in the snow so long ago. And now HYDRA was gone and he’d started working for the police force to make the city safer for their pups. It was high time that Steve got a break. 

“If you want to step down and just stay home to protect our pups, I’ll support you, Steve. You’ve done enough fighting. Besides, if you stay here then I’ll get to come home to my smoking hot Alpha every day after work.” smiled Tony cheekily.

“Um… anything for you my sweet Omega.” purred Steve as he turned his head to give his mate a kiss. 

Steve fell asleep sure in his decision. The next day he handed in his two weeks’ notice. His other officers, as well as Bucky, made him a little cake to say thank you for his years of service. It was fun and Steve felt relieved that he could finally take a step back from fighting and just focus on his family. 

The rest of the summer passed in a blur. Once all the older pups had completed their summer work projects, they spent the days where they didn’t have any sports practices running around the forest near the mansion in their shifted forms. They would also go out and explore the city. They’d find little corners to explore as well as all the best bakeries and shops close by. They were all growing up so fast and both Tony and Steve trusted them all to be safe while they explored. They were old enough to look out for each other and avoid trouble. They were good pups. They deserved a little bit of freedom. 

As the summer came to an end, Tony and Steve made sure that their older pups were all ready for the up and coming school year. Tony and Steve couldn’t believe how big their pups were getting. Sarah, Peter, and Morgan were about to graduate. Rowan, River, Sparrow, and Fawn were officially starting high school and were growing up. Damien and Lillian were growing like weeds and starting to recognize small things like their pack and siblings. It was hard to believe that this had all started years ago when Steve had saved Tony back in that alleyway. So much had changed in that time, but you know what?

Neither would change a thing. 


	10. Where We All Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: It’s the last chapter! I can’t believe it! It’s been a wild ride and Emmie did a great job with this chapter. We’ll see y’all at the end! 
> 
> Emmie: This is it everyone, the final chapter. Hope you all will love it. Song for this chapter is from H2O: Just Add Water: [Where We Belong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGacfqYod10)

Today was the day. Today was the day Sarah, Peter, and Morgan were graduating high school. Steve and Tony couldn’t believe that their triplets were graduating high school and were moving on with their lives. Every single pack member was there for them. Damien and Lillian were dressed up in matching red-gold outfits with overalls and Lillian wearing a gold bow headband and Damien wearing a gold bow tie. Both of them looked adorable in their outfits. They were all sitting near the front to watch the triplets graduate. Tony and Steve were sitting near the aisle with the twins on their laps and they couldn’t be any prouder of their first babies. 

The music started to play and the graduating seniors started to walk down the aisle. 175 girls & boys walked down the aisle to take their seats on the stage. Among them, the entire pack could see Sarah, Peter, and Morgan taking their seats. After some staff members gave speeches, Morgan was welcomed down to the podium to give her valedictorian speech, she had the highest grade of the class with a 4.0 or 95% G.P.A. 

In her speech, Morgan talked about how the world had come to peace after HYDRA came to an end, how everyone was finally able to go back to peaceful living, and life was returning to normal. She also mentioned that she was thankful for her pack that she knew for her whole life and her siblings. Finally, Morgan ended on the note that everyone was thankful to the school for helping to be able to make their dreams possible.

Finally, the teachers of the school talked about stuff that no one ever really paid attention to and it was time to deliver the diplomas to the students. After what felt like FOREVER, Tony and Steve were about to watch their triplets get their diplomas. 

“Morgan Stark-Rogers.” The principal called and handed Morgan her diploma.

“Peter Stark-Rogers.” The principal called and handed Peter his diploma.

“Sarah Stark-Rogers.” The principal called and handed Sarah her diploma.

After calling some more names, the principal said “Ladies and Gentlemen, the class of 2051.”

After some more celebration, everyone took some photos outside. Tony and Steve took photos with their triplets of course. They were so proud of their first babies for finishing high school, it felt like they were born in that cave in New Jersey all those years ago. Another photo was taken with the triplets holding Damien and Lillian together. The final photo that was taken was the entire Stark-Rogers family together. It was such a precious moment for the entire pack. 

When they all got home, a little party was set up to celebrate the triplets graduating high school and then getting ready for college. There was a bunch of food being served like pizza, cake, and other tasty treats. Tony and Steve were a little teary-eyed that their first babies have grown up and were about to move onto college. Peter and Morgan were both heading off to MIT, Peter was going to study biomedical engineering and Morgan was going to study mechanical engineering. Sarah was heading off to Harvard on a sports scholarship and had plans of possibly going to the Olympics. 

“Steve...I can’t believe they are all grown up. It feels like it was when I was giving birth to them in that cave so many years ago in New Jersey.” Tony spoke as he leaned on Steve’s shoulder.

“I know my sweet Tony dear. It also feels like I had seen you from the Rocky Mountains and saved you in that alley so many years ago.” Steve spoke as he turned his mate’s head towards him and kissed him on the lips.

The couple looked back over to the triplets. They were all having a little fun together before they started to plan everything for college. 

“This is it guys, we’re going to be on our own in a few months.” Spoke Morgan as she, Sarah, and Peter were sitting on a bench overlooking the lake behind their home.

“I know. It’s crazy that the years went by fast. Now we are going to college.” Spoke Peter as he watched the waters of the lake in front of them. 

“But we are going to do our own thing and find out what is out there for us.” Spoke Sarah as she hugged both her little brother and sister.

_ 12 Years Later _

It was a nice hot summer day and the pack was having a picnic at the mansion. The whole pack was there and even some little editions to the pack. In the 12 years since the triplets graduation, Peter had finished college and settled down with a Beta named Michelle Jones and they had their own set of triplets who were 3 years old. Morgan finished college and met an Alpha named Cassie Lang and was 6 months pregnant with twins. Sarah went on to graduate college with a degree in sports medicine and was in the U.S. Olympic team for running and had won a number of gold medals, she wasn’t planning on settling down just yet but it was in her future plans. The quads had also gone to college and graduated and some of them were settling down. Rowan found himself a mate named Will who was an Alpha and Sparrow had found herself a mate named Crystal who was a Beta. River and Fawn were doing their own thing for now but they do have plans of settling down in the future like Sarah. 

Steve and Tony were helping out with cooking the food for the picnic. They were showing their age now. Steve was now 53 and had some grey hair showing on his head and in his beard. Tony was now 48 and had found some grey hairs on his head and beard the day before. They both really had lived a good life since they found each other almost 30 years ago. 

“We’ve had a good life, Tony. I found you as my mate, had a set of triplets, took down an evil organization, had a set of quads, and a set of twins. I couldn’t have asked for anything better.” Spoke Steve as he went over and kissed his mate on the forehead.

“I agree Steve, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me.” Spoke Tony as he hugged his mate while looking up to him.

“We better finish up the food and bring it out to everyone.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to miss any of the fun.”

After both of them finished making the food for the picnic, Tony and Steve walked out to the backyard and saw their 3 grandkids running around with Peter and Michelle chasing them. They could see Cassie having her hands on Morgan’s belly, it reminded them of when Tony was pregnant with their children and how Steve would never take his hands off of his belly. Sarah was playing some yard games with Rowan, River, Sparrow, and Fawn. They then saw their precious twins playing around outside in their shifted forms. Damien had a golden coat of fur like his dad and Lillian had a chocolate brown coat of fur like her mom. 

“We certainly have the good life Tony.” Steve lamented.

“Yes, Yes we do.” Tony replied as he and Steve set the food on the table. 

“FOOD EVERYONE!!!” Steve yelled which made everyone come running over to the table. 

Thor was SO hungry that he was the first one to sit at the table. Everyone else followed behind at a slower pace compared to Thor. Rhodey and Bucky had given their “brothers” a hug before sitting down with everyone else. The food lasted about 1 hour before it was all gone which left everyone feeling full and happy.

After they were all done eating, the pack retired to the living room. Tony and Steve took up their regular spot on the well loved loveseat and were curled up around each other when they were interrupted by Peter and MJ’s youngest pups, Theodore. He was the spitting image of Peter but with sweet caramel skin and the sweet scent of a baby Omega. His sisters, Monique and Jessica, both identical Betas, were sleeping on their parent’s laps. 

“Gammy Tony, can I cuddle too?”

Now Tony wasn’t in the habit of denying his grandbabies anything and soon the young pups was cuddled safely between himself and Steve. Tony looked over at his mate and was met with a kiss and a smile. This was perfect. Everything had been worth it. 

They’d gotten their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: Well, that’s it. That’s the story! Thank you all for reading and all your kind comments. This was a blast to write with Emmie. It’s been quite the journey, hasn’t it? This was my first time writing a true sequel to something. I don’t count all the add on one-shots and such for MTHS since they all take place during the main story. Thank you all so much for all the love this series has gotten. It means a lot. If you liked my style of writing, feel free to check out my other fics. I’ve got a thunderiron one going on right now and a winteriron one in the works and a few one-shots. Thank you all so much for the support. This is Shadows, signing off. 
> 
> Emmie: Here we are, we made it through Howl for Me and it’s sequel, The Next Stage. It sure was something to write both of them but Shadows made it fun and I loved every minute of it. Right now, I’m working on the 3rd chapter of Paint Me and my Stony song one-shots but writing this took a lot of energy out of me and I’ll get to them when I have it again. Thanks again for the love and we’ll see you guys next time when we post our own individual work.


End file.
